A Second Chance
by nep-nep76
Summary: Percy and Annabeth die . . I sux at summaries xD DiScOnTiNuEd
1. Chapter 1

Third Person POV (mine? idk...)

OOC characters and Luke didn't go bad, Ethan is alive with (Charles) Beckendorf.

"PERCY!" screamed Annabeth. Percy looked to his right and brought up Riptide, destroying the monster.

"Thanks Anna." replied Percy.

They were fighting against monsters to defend Camp Half-Blood.

"Let's go!" laughed one of the Ares's campers in delight as he stabbed a dracaena and kicked another. Percy and Annabeth were oblivious to the two dracaena behind them. Nico noticed and shouted a warning.

"PERCY! ANNABETH! BEHIND YOU!" screamed Nico. The couple couldn't defend themselves in time and were knocked down.

"NO!" screamed Nico. The campers finished their fight and looked at the 17 year old couple. Percy and Annabeth screamed in pain as the spears came out from the front, to the back.

"PEEEEEEEERCY!" screamed Grover. The satyr glowed green and green vines grabbed the dracaena and crushed them. The green vines gently took Percy and Annabeth to the ground.

"Anna." gasped Percy. "I love you."

"I love you to." gasped Annabeth.

The gods arrived and saw the sadness in the air, and Poseidon wept. Percabeth closed their eyes, hands together, and died together.

"They're dead now." said Nico, tears at his eyes. The gods said their prayers with their children, and the softly got whisked to the Underworld.

"I will be at their trial." said Hades. "Do you, Athena and Poseidon wish to come?"

"Yes." they both replied.

[I'm a bit too lazy to do all this writing, so I'm going to do a timeskip.]

/Summary/

Percy and Annabeth both got fair trials and were sent to Elysium. However, Percy and Annabeth choose rebirth. At the River of Lethe, (River of Forgetfulness) Percy decided to make the water into two different paths, allowing Annabeth and Percy to safely pass without forgetting their past self.

Meet Percy and Annabeth (new people form!).

Percy's ID

Loves the colo(u)r blue.

Is 5'4 for a 12 year old.

Born on July 4.

Loves music

Is a demi-god.

Loves cookies (blue ones are the BEST!).

Full name: Perseus Sparkz Jackson (yes, he is still a Jackson… problem?)

Raven black and messy hair.

Sea green eyes.

Annabeth's ID

Prefers the colo(u)r green (because of Percy)

5'1 for a 12 year old.

Born on August 6.

Loves architecture and books.

Is a demi-god.

Likes to apples (not the company…)

Full name: Annabeth Julie Chase.

Blond(e?) and neat hair.

Grey eyes.

A/N: I skipped PLENTY of stuff. So I owe you a summary.

Percy and Annabeth successfully passed the trial and chose rebirth. However, they passed through the Lethe without losing their memory. Percy was still born in the Jackson family, not a descendent of a Blofis, but still Poseidon and some, others… Annabeth was still born in the Chase family as a descendant (huge btw, I seriously dunno if all descendants of Athena are born from Athena's head, I seriously dunno…) of Athena. Unfortunately, their memories are somehow gone. However, when it hits Percy's 13th birthday, he gets all his memories back, with some things he shouldn't know (like how he was born). Annabeth got her memories at the same time as Annabeth. Might as well add this in. Poseidon and Athena appeared together at Camp Half-Blood and told Chiron to go get Camp Jupiter here. When both camps were in an area where they could speak to all, they said that Percy and Annabeth had died and chose re-birth. All the camps pretty much were in tears at that. Leo tried to cheer up both camps, but failed horribly. And, the camps (both of them) knew that if Leo couldn't make a joke at this time, no one can.

Back to the story!

Percy's POV.

Uhhhh, I don't know how to explain this, but I am Percy Jackson, son of Poseidon, Zeus, and, Hades? That does not fit… But I have memories of the past, I clearly know who I am, and I'm SMART!? Uhhhh, that isn't me… I was dumb, Annabeth was smart. I guess we're both smart? My life is SO messed up. But, I have a memory that Annabeth is at my old school! I hope she remembers me.

"PERSEUS SPARKZ JACKSON!" screamed my mom. Oops… I'm going to be late for school, as if I care. "IF YOU DON'T COME DOWN HERE THIS INSTANT, NO BLUE COOKIES FOR A DAY!" AHHHH! I have to be there! I raced down the stairs to the kitchen and hugged my mom.

"Hi mom." I said cheerfully. My mom smiled back and gave me a granola bar to eat while I walk to school.

"Go to school now, or you'll be late." I smiled back and walked to school and saw a familiar blonde in front of me.

"Annabeth?" I called uncertainly. She turned and saw and smiled. I smiled back and we ran to each other and kissed.

"Oh my…" said a voice. Percy saw Annabeth's eyes go wide as Percy turned around dreading what to see. When Percy did a 180, he saw his mom gaping at him.

"Ummm, bye." said Percy and took off, Annabeth at his heels. Sally stared in shock at the two teens. Thinking about calling Percy's principal to warn the principal that he has a girlfriend, so she did.

School… The one place I hated most.

"Percy?" asked Annabeth. "Yeah?" I replied. "Do you think your mom contacted the principal about us?" I went pale and said. "I hope not." She replied with. "Same."

[Time skip!]

"Ummm Anna?" I asked nervously. "Yes?" she replied. "Is it just me, or is the principal looking straight at us?" Annabeth looked straight ahead and replied. "We're so screwed…" I replied. "I agree wise girl, I agree." When the teens arrived near the principal, he said to us. "Your mom told me what happened before school." As we blushed, the principal added. "I'm fine with it, but Mr. Brunner isn't. Also, no PDA please." And with that happy note, he left. I noticed that people were pointing at us in shock, I guess the story went around. Then I realized that we were holding hands, I'm smart, but yet so dumb…

[Another time skip! Sorry for the time skips though :(]

Percy's POV

C'mon, so close! DING DING DING! YES! THAT'S THE BELL! I immediately grabbed my backpack and sprinted out the door and waited at the tree. About three minutes later, Annabeth came out smiling with her books in hand. "Hey wise girl." I said smiling. "Hello seaweed brain." she said with a smirk. "Hey!" I complained. "I'm smart!" I said. She snorted and said "As if." frowning, I said. "Any idea where Camp Ha-" I was interrupted when she punched me in the face, leaving me and 2 others gaping at her in shock. Then I realized that the 2 others behind us were Grover and Thalia. Thalia immediately walked over to us and said. "How do you know Camp Half-Blood, when you haven't been there yet?" I went pale, knowing how dangerous Thalia can be. When Thalia saw how I was pale, she dragged me and Annabeth to the Camp's truck. "You have a lot of explaining to do." Thalia said to us. I looked at Annabeth, and she looked paler than Nico. When she dragged us over to the truck, she tossed us in and locked the door. "We're so fu-" I was saying before Annabeth punched me and yelled at me. "NO SWEARING!" I huffed and said. "How far are we from camp anyway?" I wondered. "Maybe 2 minutes?" she answered. "You know, if she kills us, maybe we should spend our last few minutes together." I said. "Let's do this." she answered with a smile. And we kissed each other fully.

[Third person POV!]

"Uh, about time we're here." said Thalia. "Thalia, that was only 5 minutes." sighed Grover. "Eternity." she said. Grover sighed again, knowing that continuing this argument would result with a few broken bones and probably more. Thalia parked the truck and both, Grover and Thalia came out. Grover unlocked the doors on the back and opened them and found something, interesting.

Inspired by this fanfic :p - s/7630283/1/Impossible

Dunno when next update though, review?


	2. Sorry

School has been harsh lately :(  
I'll do my best to update and stuff but for the time being, sorry.  
Excerpt from an unfinished Chapter 2.

A:N/ This belongs to Rick Riordan and there might be some OOC characters, k?

Percy's POV

I was really enjoying Annabeth's lips, maybe a bit too much. The truck stopped, but I don't think either of us noticed, I sure didn't. All I remember is Thalia screaming something about pda and that's kind of the last thing I remember before blacking out. I hearing some arguments going on in the background. I could only scavenge out "Pda," "Absolutely disgusting" and "Why did you interrupt them?". I managed to open my eyes to see Thalia and Grover arguing. I attempted to sneak out, but Grover saw me heading towards the door and pointed at me. Thalia turned towards with her blue eyes and I made the correct decision of running as fast as I can the the pavilion. Unfortunately for me, Thalia yelled "Stop him!" and chased me. I screamed back, "YOU CAN'T SEE ME!" which probably was the wrong thing to say, 'cause she chased me to the dining pavilion where everyone was eating lunch and stopped when they saw me. The senior campers immediately pulled out swords bows etc. at me. I decided to put my hands in the air, when one of the senior campers I recognized as Will said "On your knees and let us come to you." _Dude, as if I have a choice._ I kneeled down when Leo said, "Put yo hands in the air! Put yo hands in the air! Dance like you mean it BOIZ AND GIRLZ!" I couldn't hold it back and yelled at Leo, "SHUT THE FU-" I was going to say when somebody punched me in the face.


End file.
